Motorcycles, Green Eyes, and Vodka
by Ayakajou
Summary: I was flying, really flying, and in that moment, I was free. Levi A story about how Levi meets Eren and on chance, how they meet again. Angst, fluff, and all that good stuff. I plan on this being a story with a really awesome plot but also with a lot of sex. Hope you enjoy!


I was flying, really flying, and in that moment, I was free. ~Levi A story about how Levi meets Eren and on chance, how they meet again. Angst, fluff, and all that good stuff. I plan on this being a story with a really awesome plot but also with a lot of sex. Hope you enjoy! 

My heart was clenched so tightly in the palms of despair. It felt like my body was on fire while being submerged under Antarctica. At this point i wouldn't be surprised that if i had any tears left, they would be falling down my face. It felt like my life was over even though, logically, it would not be. Life would move on in a painless pace for others.

The wind whipped against my helmet, lights flashing by in a panicked blur. The speed on my motorcycle was steadily increasing. Faster. I want to fly.

Finally, the lights of the city flew by and now all the light I had was the abandoned highways' occasional car and my motorcycles light to rely on. This is what i did to help make myself forget what had happened only hours before. The way he had held me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear then he just threw that all away and went back to his wife. He had a wife! The only guy, no, the only person to express romantic interest in me and he had a wife!. The huge shit bag could go die in a big pile of shit.

He pressed his foot down harder on the pedal. Faster. The surroundings blurred into black and greys. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment then whipped them open when a light flashed, he yanked his arms to the right, veering away from the truck that almost hit him. He slowed down and did a u-turn. Following after the truck that also slowed down to a stop. He thanked to whoever was up there that it was under a street light.

"Who the fuck do you think you is? Speeding like that! I got motherfucking kids in the back seat, you fuck!" Levi opened the plastic part of his helmet up so he could see clearly and saw the driver of the truck had jumped out and and his wife had the window down and was muttering about punk ass kids.

"Excuse you shitbag, i wasn't the one driving on the wrong side of the road!" Levi gestured to said lane. The man was coming closer and even though he was thrice the size of him, he knew he could take the monstrosity of the man, no, ape. Levi too, had gotten of his motorcycle.

"I wouldn't have almost hit you if you weren't speeding bitch!" Levi could hear the redneck twang and it aggravated him. It reminded him of the southern accent Erwin had, the man who tore his heart out.

"How the fuck does that have anything to do with driving on the wrong side of the road! Are you too blind to see the lanes?" Levi raised his voice out of anger and his hands were flying everywhere.

"You punk ass bitch, think you're so good, eh? Lemme show you respect you pussy!" With that said, the ape swung his arm for a punch, and as levi went in to hit him in his stomach, a guy with a helmet came in and headbutted the ape. Levi was speechless. Where the fuck did this dude come from? Levi looked over and saw another motorcycle next to his. The guy let out a startled yelp, and swung at the new guy, only for him to dodge downward and sweep out with his leg. I was too dumbfounded to even react to him running toward me yelling out a run! and grabbing my hand and pushing me to my bike. I also didn't process myself doing what he wanted and speeding down the road again. I needed a moment to take all this in.

Out of the corner of my eye i spied the new guy a little in front but to the side of me. He had a lithe form that looked like he swam on a swimming team or something. How could i tell that? Well, he was practically wearing a skin suit. We came to a stop a couple miles off the highway at a run down looking gas station. I had parked my bike next to his and i took off my helmet.

"What the fuck was that?" The voice was average, deep but not that deep. I looked over at a not so average face. My breath hitched, was this guy an adonis. He had a dark tan and light green eyes. Holy hell…

"Tch, the guy was driving in the wrong damn lane and tried to pin the blame on me cause i was speeding." I curled my lip up in disgust at the memory.  
We both looked at each other and he burst out laughing, wheezing out words that made no sense.

"Spit it out kid. Breathe." "His… His face! Oh my god I wish I had a camera!" He was now laughing so hard he began to slap his bike, almost falling off in the process. At that, i let out an amused huff. I took a minute to observe my surroundings. The gas station was old and the paint was falling off. The light was very dimmed and it looked like the scene from a scary movie. I turned to the guy who had ran in on the confrontation.

"Why did you help me? Even though i did not need your help to begin with you fuck," i asked when his laughter subsided.

"I thought it was unfair. I mean, would you not help a guy that looked so small compared to the guy he was fighting? It was like an adult trying to rob a kid of his candy." You could hear his yelp of pain as i thrust out my leg to kick his shin for calling me small.

"I am not small, you damn kid," glaring at the kid as i turned on my bike, all amusement leaving. The guy then let out a laugh at that.

"Oh have a problem with your height? Sorry man. Name's Eren Jeager. What's yours?" Eren leaned forward, his muscles more defined now that the shirt he was wearing had to stretch. I looked at him then. Like really looked at him. His eyes were a bright almost unnatural green. His tan skin smooth and flawless and brown wild hair. His lips were a dark shade of pink and he looked so fucking sexy, but young.

"Levi Ravialle." With that, I sped off the way i came, leaving Eren fucking Jeager in the dust.

I almost forgot about the pain that had laced my heart just a few hours before, and for that, Levi silently thanked the strange kid that he left.


End file.
